Révélations
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le KiseKasa! / 03: "Kasamatsu n'était pas du genre à hésiter longtemps, ni à se cacher éternellement. Toutefois, des sentiments romantiques étaient d'autant plus difficiles à avouer qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant."
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_Révélations  
_**Genre: **_Romance, fluff, introspection  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Kise/Kasamatsu, mention de Kuroko, Kagami et la GoM._

**Note: **_Voici cette fois un recueil d'OS bien particulier. Il s'agit d'un concept que je vais préciser ici : les deux premiers OS racontent comment nos protagonistes réalisent leurs sentiments (le premier avec Kasamatsu, le deuxième avec Kise) et les deux autres raconteront leur déclaration d'amour (dans le même ordre, donc Kasamatsu suivi de Kise). Cela dit, il est important de le noter : __**les OS sont dans des univers différents. **__Il se peut donc qu'ils se contredisent. C'est vraiment à prendre comme des histoires séparées._

_Il s'agit donc du POV de Kasamatsu ici, notre tsundere presque préféré (parce qu'il y a aussi Midorima et... nyah je peux pas choisir xD). Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez mon interprétation un peu libre du personnage xD!_

_Bonne lecture~!_

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio, malgré les apparences, ressentait beaucoup de choses pour son stupide kouhai blond.

Évidemment, l'émotion qu'il ressentait la plupart du temps était l'agacement. Kise, avec ses excentricités, ne manquait jamais de toucher des cordes sensibles en lui. Les poules auraient des dents avant qu'il ne l'avoue, mais, la plupart du temps, son agacement avait une cause bien différente de celle à laquelle on aurait pu s'attendre.

Quand les fangirls de Kise venait déranger leur pratique, le capitaine de Kaijou était loin de songer au bon fonctionnement de leur entrainement. Le sentiment qui l'empoignait était beaucoup plus insidieux et beaucoup plus personnel : la jalousie.

Beaucoup de gens étaient jaloux de Kise, à cause de sa popularité et de ses capacités sportives, mais Kasamatsu savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce genre de jalousie. Non, il était jaloux des fangirls, de l'attention que Kise leur donnait en leur souriant et en leur envoyant la main. Il avait beau savoir que tout cela faisait partie de son travail de modèle, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser qu'il y prenait plaisir. D'où le besoin de le frapper.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, il ne s'agissait pas d'un acte totalement impulsif. Il avait trois raisons de le frapper : l'empêcher de porter son attention sur toutes ces filles, l'obliger à porter toute son attention sur lui-même (même s'il était loin de l'avouer) et, enfin, il l'espérait, diminuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu la popularité de leur joueur prodige. Il savait bien que la dernière option avait peu de chances de se produire, mais il se disait que peut-être qu'à force de coups, les gens finiraient par le voir un peu plus pathétique, comme il l'était véritablement.

Bien sûr, tout aurait été plus facile s'il n'y avait eu que ses fans, ces filles que Kise ne voyait pas vraiment. Non, il avait fallu qu'une autre personne, plus importante aux yeux du blond, fasse surface sans que Kasamatsu ne s'y attende. Il savait que Kise admirait la plupart de ses anciens coéquipiers (auxquels il donnait d'ailleurs son fameux surnom, et Kasamatsu était secrètement jaloux de n'avoir pas droit au même traitement, même s'il savait qu'il le frapperait s'il osait lui donner du -cchi à lui aussi), mais il ne pensait pas que l'un d'eux le fascinerait à ce point.

Kurokocchi. Il lui suffisait d'entendre ce surnom pour entrer dans un colère noire. Le pire, c'était cette insistance, et ce sourire, surtout, qu'il n'affichait qu'en parlant de lui – ce qu'il était fier d'avoir été son coéquipier au collège, comme si leur passé commun lui donnait tout à coup un droit d'appartenance sur le garçon. C'était _son _Kurokocchi, même si tout le monde savait que l'ancien membre fantôme de Teikou était déjà pris par Kagami (ils tentaient de le cacher, mais c'était on ne peut plus évident).

Ce doute, toujours, montait insidieusement en Kasamatsu : est-ce que Kise ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Kuroko? Il n'y avait qu'à son propos qu'il se montrait élogieux et volubile au point d'en fatiguer même les plus stoïques. Le capitaine le taisait toujours avant d'en arriver à ce point, mais souvent il avait l'impression que le blond aurait pu en parler pendant des heures sans s'en fatiguer (pensée horrifiante s'il en fut).

Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'admiration, mais même si ce n'était que cela et pas plus, Kasamatsu se savait affreusement jaloux de lui. Toutefois, il se refusait de songer plus loin : la jalousie, il pouvait se l'avouer à lui-même, mais le reste, il n'y était pas encore prêt.

Kasamatsu était en plus étonnamment alerte par rapport à quelque chose de totalement anodin : les contacts physiques. Ainsi, les coups qu'il donnait à son kouhai avaient une quatrième raison, peut-être la plus importante : le toucher. Aucune occasion n'aurait pu permettre qu'il le touche, et jamais il n'oserait créer de ces opportunités autrement qu'en le frappant. Tout autre geste aurait paru beaucoup trop ambiguë et il n'était pas prêt à ce que les gens soient mis au courant de ses envies particulières.

Bien sûr, il se permettait souvent de l'approcher sans autre raison que de lui parler, mais il s'installait alors à la distance parfaite pour qu'on ne soupçonne rien – du moins avait-il établi une distance qu'il jugeait idéale. Si l'on y avait porté la moindre attention, probablement que l'on aurait pu se douter de quelque chose, mais Kasamatsu était persuadé que personne ne les analyserait autant. Il pouvait bien se permettre de laisser quelques centimètres de moins entre eux, ne serait-ce que pour sentir l'odeur de son kouhai, qu'il était venu à apprécier.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il y avait également les gestes de Kise, lui qui était plus ouvert avec tout le monde. Il avait cette tendance à donner des câlins à n'importe qui, à se laisser aller sur les épaules des gens, bref, à les toucher sans aucune espèce de restreintes. Toutefois, Kasamatsu avait remarqué, à force de le regarder, qu'il n'envahissait tout-à-fait l'espace vital que de quelques personnes, dont il se comptait parmi les chanceux. Les autres étaient de la Génération des Miracles, la principale cible étant bien entendu le fantôme aux cheveux bleus. En plus d'être volubile à son sujet, Kise ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher dès qu'il entrait dans son champs de vision, et alors tous les prétextes étaient bons pour le cajoler sans trop en avoir l'air (d'ailleurs, s'il se pensait subtil, il se trompait lourdement).

Le fait était que le blond ne respectait pas du tout la bulle de son senpai, et, même s'il le frappait pour cette même raison, Kasamatsu n'en était pas du tout mécontent, bien au contraire. Si tous les deux étaient prêts à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, les choses en devenaient bien plus simples.

Quand ils n'étaient pas aussi près l'un de l'autre, Kasamatsu savait que son regard glissait souvent pour aller se poser sur lui. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il le fixait franchement, mais il lui volait des coups d'œil le plus souvent qu'il le pouvait. Il avait toujours peur que son kouhai ne le remarque (c'était trop embarrassant d'être pris en flagrant délit), et en même temps il le souhaitait, car, dans ces moments-là, il lui souriait. Pas d'un sourire pratiqué devant un miroir pour plaire à des fans, non; il s'agissait de véritables sourires et il savait qu'ils étaient réservé à lui (et à Kuroko, malheureusement).

Kise lui souriait souvent, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier chacun de ses sourires. S'il avait été plus honnête avec lui-même, il aurait réalisé qu'il le trouvait beau, voire séduisant, quand il lui montrait cette expression faciale. Il aurait toutefois fallu le tuer avant qu'il l'admette, ne serait-ce que dans sa tête.

Le capitaine de Kaijou n'avait jamais été amoureux et il était maladroit avec les filles. Il avait même tendance à en avoir peur, car chaque fois qu'il tentait de leur faire la conversation, il échouait à un point tel où ça en serait devenu risible s'il n'avait pas été le principal concerné. Il en était donc venu à penser que la compagnie masculine lui était plus adéquate, sans aller plus loin dans sa réflexion.

Même s'il n'avait jamais aimé, il connaissait les signes dont les gens parlaient : l'envie d'être toujours avec la personne, de tout partager avec elle, l'envie d'être près d'elle, de la toucher plus que nécessaire. Il y avait les battements de cœur accélérés aussi et les papillons. S'il ne ressentait pas ces dernières choses pour Kise, il devait admettre que tout le reste concordait.

Il aurait bien refusé d'y penser encore, mais Kasamatsu était un homme fier qui s'assumait. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de nier longtemps une chose le concernant de si près. Il y avait bien trop longtemps déjà qu'il se fermait les yeux et il était temps de se les rouvrir.

En additionnant toutes ces variables, il ne pouvait arriver qu'à une seule conclusion, qu'elle lui plaise ou non : il était amoureux de son stupide kouhai blond.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je vous ai fait attendre! Voici sans plus tarder comment Kise vient à réaliser ce qu'il ressent pour son senpai. J'espère que vous allez aimer!_

* * *

Kise Ryouta n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il avait apprécié dans sa vie beaucoup de garçons et de filles, tous très sympathiques, mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de particulier pour aucun d'entre eux. C'était pourquoi, malgré sa popularité, il n'était jamais sorti avec personne.

Il y avait bien eu cette fille, quand il était en première année de collège, qui lui plaisait bien. Elle était venu se déclarer à lui et il avait accepté, autant pour lui faire plaisir que par curiosité. Les deux semaines qu'avaient duré leur union avaient été sympathiques, sans plus. Le seul baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé avait été si timide et si court qu'il n'avait pas su s'en faire une idée. C'était elle qui avait proposé qu'ils rompent puisque, manifestement, leur couple ne fonctionnait pas. Kise n'en avait rien ressenti de particulier, si ce n'était que la culpabilité d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un.

Par la suite, il ne s'était plus engagé malgré le nombre de déclarations qu'il avait reçu. Il attendait encore l'âme sœur, convaincu qu'un jour prochain il tomberait amoureux. Il s'était dit que le lycée serait probablement le lieu où il rencontrerait son amour et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Kise croyait au coup de foudre. C'était peut-être un peu superficiel comme concept, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver romantique. Aussi fut-il considérablement surpris quand il réalisa qu'il était tombé amoureux sans aucun coup de foudre.

En fait, il l'aurait presque manquer tant son amour n'était pas évident. Il croyait, à force de lire (en cachette) des mangas shoujo, que l'amour déclenchait des rougissements, des papillons dans le ventre et qu'il rendait nerveux. Il se disait qu'il n'arriverait pas à parler à l'objet de son affection sans bégayer et s'empêtrer dans ses idées. Peut-être même qu'il n'oserait pas l'approcher, encore moins lui adresser la parole.

Il lui écrirait des lettres d'amour, l'observerait de loin et noterait ses faits et gestes tout en soupirant de chagrin. La personne lui serait hors de portée jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage, peut-être, de se déclarer derrière l'école, sous un soleil couchant. Alors la jeune fille lui rétorquerait qu'elle l'aimait depuis longtemps et ils finiraient ensemble, heureux pour la vie. Il n'avait jamais songé au fait qu'il se plaçait dans la peau de l'héroïne plutôt que du héros de ces œuvres. Il n'avait jamais non plus remarqué à quel point ses scénarios étaient irréalistes.

Ironiquement, sa conception de l'amour lui avait donc empêché de réaliser qu'il était amoureux. Il attendait l'amour sans même se douter qu'il le ressentait déjà; il prenait juste une forme à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Il avait pensé pendant un moment au cours de sa troisième année de collège qu'il était peut-être amoureux de Kuroko. Après tout, il parlait souvent de lui, essayait de l'accaparer (même si Aomine était plus compétent dans ce domaine) et voulait souvent le câliner. Toutefois, quand il s'imaginait l'embrasser, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pouffer de rire. C'était trop étrange comme concept pour lui et il avait donc déduit qu'il n'était pas amoureux.

D'ailleurs, il avait réalisé par la même occasion que le sexe de l'autre personne ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Éternel romantique, il croyait en l'amour pour l'amour. Alors même si dans ses scénarios il aimait une fille, jamais il n'aurait reculé s'il avait réalisé aimer un garçon. À la rigueur, c'était presque plus romantique, parce qu'il y aurait encore plus de barrières à franchir.

Rendu au lycée, il avait fait la connaissance de Kasamatsu et leur rencontre avait été on ne peut plus banale. Même qu'à bien y réfléchir, la première impression que lui avait laissée le capitaine n'était pas très favorable : il lui semblait un garçon un peu strict, passionné par son sport mais peu enclin à s'amuser, prenant tout trop au sérieux.

À force de le connaître, il avait réalisé qu'il se trompait un peu sur son compte. Il en était venu à comprendre pourquoi l'équipe le respectait tellement et lui-même avait fini par lui accorder toute sa confiance. Il lui avait aussi donné son amitié, laquelle il ne donnait pas aussi facilement qu'on aurait pu le croire. Kasamatsu s'était avéré être une personne très amusante malgré tout, et Kise adorait passer du temps avec lui en dehors de leurs pratique

Au fil des semaines, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et un beau jour, Kise avait réalisé qu'il ressentait peut-être plus que de l'amitié pour son senpai. Comme pour l'incident avec Kuroko, il s'était imaginé l'embrasser, mais il avait tout de suite regretter l'avoir fait pendant la pratique : son visage s'était aussitôt embrasé par la gêne. Il n'avait pas réussi à regarder une seule fois dans les yeux son senpai du reste de la journée tant il était embarrassé.

Il n'avait pas détesté l'idée, pas du tout. Au contraire, maintenant, il ne souhaitait plus que de la mettre à exécution. Toutefois, cette émotion qu'il ressentait correspondait si peu à sa définition de l'amour qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ça en était véritablement. Où étaient passés le coup de foudre, les papillons et l'hésitation?

Peut-être Kise se trompait-il sur la définition de l'amour? Mais alors, à qui demander des éclaircissements? Qui pouvait-il croire suffisamment pour partager ses hésitations? Il n'y avait personne dans sa vie qui pouvait jouer le rôle de conseiller, mis à part Kasamatsu – impossible de lui demander à lui, vu qu'il était le principal concerné. Il était donc forcé de se casser la tête par lui-même, alors qu'il n'aimait pas réfléchir trop longtemps à la même chose.

C'était surement à cause de cette aversion qu'il avait décidé, un jour où il pleuvait abondamment, qu'il aimait réellement son senpai. Peut-être était-ce aussi le parapluie qu'ils avaient partagés en revenant de leur pratique – Kise avait oublié le sien – qui l'avait forcé à réaliser qu'il aimait partager la même bulle que Kasamatsu. Ou alors c'était l'expression du plus petit, qui se partageait entre l'embarras, la joie et une petite moue renfrognée, qui l'avait conquis.

À partir de ce jour, il décida d'appeler son capitaine Yukicchi-senpai, ce qui lui valut chaque fois un coup en plein ventre. Il n'irait pas s'en plaindre, car l'objet de son affection affichait toujours la même expression que celle qu'il avait vue en dessous du parapluie et qu'il avait nommée à partir de ce jour-là «moue trop mignonne #1». Il aurait l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup d'autres, c'était du moins ce qu'il se disait, d'où la nécessité de les numéroter.

Il comptait bien continuer de voir son senpai aussi souvent qu'il en avait envie. Au passage, il prévoyait vivre son histoire d'amour idéale, même si elle ne ressemblerait probablement pas à un manga shoujo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je n'aurai pas été longue pour produire cet OS. Très court, mais je pense qu'il fait bien le travail aussi. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi la déclaration de Kasamatsu!_

* * *

Kasamatsu n'était pas du genre à hésiter longtemps, ni à se cacher éternellement. Quand il ressentait quelque chose, il n'hésitait jamais à le dire, au risque de blesser les gens. Toutefois, des sentiments romantiques étaient d'autant plus difficiles à avouer qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

En bon capitaine qu'il était, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de ne pas tergiverser. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, son amour avait des chances d'être réciproque; le cas échéant, il savait que Kise ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Ils seraient peut-être en froid un certain moment, mais ils redeviendraient amis, il en était certain.

Un jour comme les autres, il demanda à Kise de rester après la pratique. C'était facile puisqu'il était justement capitaine : tout le monde, y compris le garçon qu'il aimait, croirait qu'il ne lui parlerait que de basket, peut-être même pour le réprimander. D'ailleurs, le blond paraissait nerveux et le brun se renfrogna : lui aussi croyait qu'il ne pouvait que le gronder? C'était dire la perception qu'il avait de lui! Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita. Heureusement, il se reprit bien vite : il était décidé et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Arrivé à la fin de la pratique, Kasamatsu se demandait encore comment il comptait aborder le sujet. Avec un kouhai blond et surtout stupide, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être subtil : il devait lui passer le message clairement pour qu'il n'y ait aucun quiproquo. Kise semblait assez bête ou aveugle pour ne pas comprendre où il voudrait en venir et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Du coup, un simple «je t'aime!» ne semblait pas suffisant, mais que pouvait-il y ajouter de plus? Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait chez le mannequin et incroyable joueur de basket? Sa beauté et ses capacités en tant que joueur? C'était des bases bien peu solides pour fonder une argumentation et Kasamatsu savait qu'il y avait plus, mais quoi justement? Son sourire, son odeur, sa façon d'envahir son espace vital comme s'il y avait déjà une place assignée? Comment convier tout cela en mots?

Kasamatsu était plus un homme d'action qu'un homme de paroles, surtout pour les sujets importants, mais aurait-il l'audace de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait en... l'embrassant?

Il aurait voulu réfléchir un peu plus, mais le moment était là et il ne comptait pas le laisser filer. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux dans les vestiaires, seuls, et Kise semblait encore plus nerveux qu'avant.

- Kasamatsu-senpai? fit-il d'un ton hésitant.

L'interpelé respira un bon coup et décida enfin de se lancer :

- Kise, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Ses yeux gris s'enfonçaient dans ceux dorés de son vis-à-vis, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il y avait de la nervosité, oui, mais n'y avait-il pas plus?

- Kasamatsu-senpai, ce n'est pas ton genre de tourner autour du pot comme ça.

Il ne put s'en empêcher : son poing alla par lui-même se loger dans le ventre de Kise, qui se plia en deux sous la douleur. Il réalisa avec quelques secondes de retard ce qu'il venait de faire et il se serait volontiers donné un coup lui-même si ça n'avait pas été trop embarrassant. Il était bien mal parti et le désespoir le prit, mais il était bien décidé à mener à terme son projet, que le blond le veuille ou non.

Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, il empoigna son kouhai par les épaules pour le relever à sa hauteur et, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'un bref moment et, quand il s'en sépara, Kise affichait une mine de poisson sorti de l'eau. Kasamatsu le regarda, attendant une réponse, mais comme rien ne venait, il baissa enfin le regard et demanda :

- Et alors?

Le blond, encore sous le choc, ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, incapable de formuler sa réponse. Enfin, avec un soupir, le capitaine prit son sac et marcha vers la sortie sans un mot.

Toutefois, une main sur son poignet l'en empêcha et quand il se retourna, c'est un Kise plus décidé que jamais qu'il vit. Il avait la même allure que lorsqu'il était sur un terrain de basketball : le même sérieux et la même passion brulaient dans ses yeux. Kasamatsu eut presque peur de le voir ainsi et eut un petit réflexe de recul.

- Kasamatsu-senpai, dit-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'habitude, j'ai le droit d'y voir ce que je veux y voir?

Pas tout à fait certain de saisir, le plus petit pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Kise?

- Senpai, répondit-il en se rapprochant, tu dois assumer les conséquences de tes actes.

Il allait rétorquer qu'il était un homme et qu'il assumait toujours ses actes, mais il en fut empêché par une bouche qui se posa sur la sienne. Le fourbe profita du fait qu'il avait les lèvres entrouvertes pour y passer sa langue, entamant un baiser plus profond que tout ce que Kasamatsu n'avait jamais imaginé.

Au bout d'un moment, ses hormones se mirent de la partie et le capitaine de Kaijou fut incapable de réfléchir : il répondit donc au baiser ardemment, délaissant son sac sur le sol pour poser ses mains autour du cou du plus grand, lequel passa ses mains autour de sa taille.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient pu dire avec exactitude combien de temps ils passèrent ainsi, mais quand ils se relâchèrent, ils étaient haletants et rougissants. Ils ne défirent pas leur étreinte et se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, chacun cherchant chez l'autre l'émotion qu'ils ressentaient séparément. Enfin, Kise brisa le silence pour avouer ce que son senpai avait prévu de dire :

- Je t'aime, senpai!

À la fois embarrassé, heureux et déçu de ne pas être le premier à le dire, le plus vieux cacha sa tête sur le torse de l'autre et l'insulta de la sorte :

- Kise, imbécile!

Son injure provoqua pour toute réponse un resserrement de l'étreinte autour de lui et un «Yukicchi-senpai!» débordant de joie. Le blond était peut-être imbécile, mais il était maintenant l'imbécile de Kasamatsu, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
